


No Privacy

by CutToBlackest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I suppose, Oh My God, roommate au, shrugs, this is some sort of, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutToBlackest/pseuds/CutToBlackest
Summary: Hermione writes something not-so-kosher on her cell phone, and her shitty roommate decides to snoop.





	No Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS RECOMMENDED BY @bellatrixxxblackkkk ON TUMBLR and i’m sorry it took so long but here it is. in all its trash glory

_Bellatrix slipped her fingers under Hermione’s shirt, grazing up her hot skin as she pressed her against the wall...Hermione shuddered and whimpered, her hands gripping at the other’s dark sleeves-_

Bellatrix was _howling_. Finding out Hermione’s phone code was easier than she thought, and oh of course she snooped. And she had stumbled upon a gold mine. She had found some dirt on Hermione, but the best thing by far, was the note on her phone. She had no idea the uptight know-it-all even knew how to kiss, let alone...well. Other things. They’d flirted, of course. ‘They’ being a strong word; it was mostly one sided, Bellatrix swiping a pencil up her back, or whispering into her ear to get her to shiver. But she had no idea about this.

Bellatrix had to keep it a secret, as hard as it was. Tormenting her was so much more rewarding now, since she knew what she liked. Research was incorporated too, Bellatrix read the note as often as she could sneak around it. Except, this didn’t last as long as she hoped.

“Bellatrix,” Hermione said, the edge in her voice apparent.

Bellatrix laid sprawled out on the couch with a magazine over her face, and she grunted in response. Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. Bellatrix was wise to keep the magazine where it was, as she could feel the lighting shooting off in all directions.

“Why were you looking through my phone?”

“....” She moved the magazine to glance at Hermione, and then dropped it back on her face.

“Bellatrix!”

“What?” She drawled.

“My phone. Why were you looking through it?”

“....I have no idea what youre talking about,” she muttered quickly, as if someone had told her the weather, or something equally as uninteresting.

Unluckily for Bellatrix, the forecast was bleak.

Bellatrix heard her foot tap.

“You know I use my phone for work, I can’t have you poking around where you shouldn’t be,” Hermione said.

“What else was I supposed to do? You left it just, sitting there. It was asking to be broken into.”

“Uh, no, it wasn’t, I’ve told you a million times, it is a _business phone_ , there are sensitive emails and files, I can’t have you meddling in-“

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have such an easy passcode.” Bellatrix barked back. She was grinning under the magazine.

“Maybe you just shouldn’t look through my things.” Bellatrix whipped the magazine some place across the apartment, and sat up slightly.

“Yeah? Well, maybe you should write your porn someplace else.”

“Wh-“

“You heard me.” Her eyes glinted, and Hermione felt like she’d been stabbed.

“I....I have no...I don’t...what are you even TALKING about?” Hermione stammered and went white, her hands balled in fists. Bellatrix’s grin was akin to a shark’s. But she laid back down and covered her face with her arm.

“I was only kidding, sweetheart. Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” and with that, Bellatrix was silent and complacent once more, yet her arm hid her smirk.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth numerous times, wishing she could chuck her phone at her. At her head. With another overdramatic huff, Hermione stormed out of the living room and down the hall. She honestly didn’t have time to deal with that witch of a woman any longer. Staring at her phone, she frowned, tapping through it to delete the offending text. It was just for fun, alone one night, Bellatrix out doing something stupid as she wasted away doing computer work in her bedroom. It was just writing practice. She would have sworn on it.

She slowed to a stop in front of her bedroom, and she kept scrolling. It didn’t seem to be anywhere, in any folder. Just as she was about to yell for Bellatrix, to scold her even more, the devil herself pressed up against her, loosely wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on the startled brunette’s shoulder. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, and tensed. She didn’t even hear her coming, she moved like a ghost.

“What are you doing-“

“Can’t find it, can you?”

“Find what?” Hermione growled.

“Very coy, Granger.”

“Let go of me,” yet she didn’t try and pull out of the grasp. Bellatrix nearly pressed her lips against the shell of her ear.

“We can make it come true...if that’s what you really want.”

Hermione felt hot all of a sudden. She held her tongue, and Bellatrix continued.

“I’d make it better.” Her smile was evident. Hermione flushed with embarrassment and tensed more. Bellatrix chuckled lowly in her ear, making her twitch.

“Would I be happen to be your first-“ before she could say anything more, Hermione wrestled out of her grasp and whipped around, red as a tomato and obviously steaming mad.

“Th-this isn’t funny anymore! You’re always doing this, toying with me like a cat and its food!” She tried to appear bigger than she was, but Bellatrix just stepped forward.

“A-and I really am sick of it! This is the last straw, do you hear me?” Bellatrix pretended like she didn’t, her eyes were lidded, her amusement ever evident. Hermione kept backing up until her foot hit the wall by her desk.

“Are you listening to me? I am sick and tired of you always just-“

“Oh, for once in your life Hermione,” Bellatrix closed the space between them slowly, her movements deliberate. As she took the phone out of Hermione’s clenched fist and set it on the desk, she gently placed her hands on Hermione’s waist. “You really need to learn when to shut up.”

Hermione really wanted to protest, to say something, but was preoccupied. Gentle was too harsh a term to describe how softly Bellatrix kissed her, and she could feel her smiling. She broke away too soon. Hermione was star stuck. Bellatrix only snickered in return before pressing their lips together once more, with intention. Hermione’s hands made their way to her shoulders, not really sure what exactly she was supposed to do.

Bellatrix however, knew exactly how to lead. She pressed closer into Hermione, and slid her tongue deliciously across her bottom lip, which brought an extremely embarrassing noise out of Hermione’s throat. Her stomach was in knots, pooling with warmth faster than she thought...which was equally as embarrassing. Bellatrix dug her nails into her waist gently, turning her head to slip her tongue past the brunette’s lips.

There honestly wasn’t a time where Hermione had ever done anything like this with anyone, her late night fanfic may have described their actions, but it was nothing compared to how it actually felt. Another sound was pushed out of her throat as Bellatrix brushed her hands down her body and toyed with the hem of her shirt. The kiss was broken, and she moved to whisper in her ear, her black curls tickling Hermione’s nose.

“Is this what you wanted?” She whispered, tracing her nail barely under Hermione’s shirt. Her skin prickled with goosebumps, and was flushed considerably. She didn’t respond, just pushed air out of her nose in a defiant huff. Bellatrix’s grin was feral.

“Fine, be a brat.” She growled, her nails pushing up the fabric, as her knee gently pushed up between her nearly shaking thighs. Hands slid up her torso delicately, as she kissed the space under Hermione’s ear, occasionally nipping. Hermione was overstimulated, and yet, was being teased out of her mind. She knew the raven haired woman was still messing with her, all because of how rough she had made her seem in the fanfic. She wanted to rip her hair out. Maybe if he had written her to be a soft bunny romance goddess, she’d be less frustrated. Or tied in leather. She decided not to think about that.

What drove her out of her thoughts were the nails raking down her torso, and the sudden harsh bite against her neck. It drove a started gasp out of her. Maybe she spoke too soon. Those evil hands pushed behind her, finding her bra strap quickly, and damn it all to hell they stopped on a dime. Hermione could feel the cruel grin on her neck, and she became painfully aware of her own heavy breathing. Bellatrix stayed as still as a statue, and Hermione nearly shoved her off after a few seconds passed.

“...Aren’t you...going to at least-“ She started, but was interrupted by Bellatrix’s thigh shifting deliberately upwards, which caused another borderline humiliating sound to rip out of her throat.

“You are positively infuriating-“ another shift, another moan. Bellatrix brought her hands back, leaving the clasp intact, and instead brought the shirt up over Hermion’e head, who tried her best to glare. Bellatrix didn’t give her the satisfaction, not making eye contact.

“Awfully quiet all of a sudden, is that what happens when you-“ Bellatrix pulled her away from the wall and pushed her towards the bed, blowing a stray hair out of her face, her expression unreadable.

Hermione sat down slowly on the edge off her bed, a chill running through her, and knit her brows together, unsure of what was happening, which seemed to be the theme of the situation. Bellatrix was staring at her, as if she was pensively picking apart an extremely boring piece of art. She tapped her chin and put her hand on her hip.

“You know...you wrote us terribly in your porno. You made yourself seem much more modest.”

“Is that so?”

“You didn’t take into account the fact that you never shut up.”

Hermione didn’t even know how to react. This was just like her, to get bored this fast. Switch on the drop of a hat, acting one way and changing in an instant. It was getting colder by the second. She made a noise of disgust, her glare in full force. Bellatrix feigned interest.

“Didn’t want it to be a novel, that it?”

“Maybe I didn’t want to include the parts where you waste time and kill the mood.”

She took a step closer.

“Oh, so there was a mood then?”

“I’m not wearing a shirt.”

“Abhorrent.”

“You are such a pest,” She felt her cheeks star to grow hot as Bellatrix came towards her, each step drawn out with heavy footing.

“How nasty. You wrote yourself much more refined.”

“And I wrote you with a tad more grace.”

“Ouch.”

She was just a touch away now, coming towards her like a panther. Hermione had no choice but to lean back somewhat fearfully, until Bellatrix leaned completely over her and pushed her wrists down against the mattress. Before Hermione could even open her mouth, Bellatrix was next to her ear again.

“Isn’t this the part where you wrap your legs around my waist and whine like a bitch?”

“Ugh.” Her face honestly couldn’t have gotten more red.

“It’s such a let down, really. You’re nothing like you said you’d be.” Hermione’s legs shifted together, feeling like they would be more comfortable as Bellatrix said, but she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.

“Sadist.”

“What does that make you?” Bellatrix whispered, letting go of her wrist to trail down her body and hike up her leg anyways. Hermione felt herself grow hot again.

“Just...just shut up. Shut up and do what you need to do.”

“How will I know if you like it?” She asked, leaned up to look into Hermione’s eyes. She meant for it to sound teasing, but Hermione doubted if it was.

With a shaky breath, she turned her head, her eyes clenching shut, and moved her legs slowly to wrap around her waist. She wasn’t relaxed, yet, seemed more tense. Like she was waiting for something to hit her in the face. Bellatrix sighed and leaned back down, both hands coming to trace down her curves, which made Hermione shudder.

“Relax, sweetheart...”

“I am relaxed.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“...I know.” With that, she loosened her tension slightly. But Bellatrix sat up, and slid Hermione up the mattress. When she situated herself between Hermione’s legs again, she didn’t hesitate to wrap them around her and pull her down into a kiss. Feeling more confident, she slid their tongues together, as Bellatrix pushed behind her back to unclasp her bra. They broke apart panting, Bellatrix’s eyes swimming and dark.

When Bellatrix pulled the bra off of her shoulders, Hermione flushed crimson and avoided her gaze, her arms flinching on Bellatrix’s back, but she didn’t try to cover herself.

“...Don’t stare, please...”

Bellatrix leaned down to her neck, pressing a soft kiss against it as she slowly pushed her hands up her stomach, stopping just before the swell of her breasts. Hermione gripped Bellatrix’s shirt and let out a small whine, which cued Bellatrix to trace her fingertips lightly upwards to swipe over her nipples gently. Hermione’s breath came out shakily and Bellatrix kissed lower down her collarbone.

Her hands stopped their ministrations, dragging down her sides to hook around the hem of Hermione’s shorts. Not asking for an invitation this time, Bellatrix sat up to pull them off, and tossed them somewhere in the room.

“....Bellatrix, I told you not to stare....”

Bellatrix met her eyes with the most intense gaze she’d ever seen, yet didn’t feel threatened, or cornered. She felt her stomach knot and she averted her eyes. Bellatrix came back on top of her, and slowly took hold of her hand, which she kissed tenderly.

“W-what are you doing?” Hermione asked with a small laugh.

“Oh...I don’t know.” She shrugged and looked confused before shrouding them in her curtain of hair. It tickled, but it was soft, and smelled like sandalwood and smoke. Hermione pushed her ams between them to pull on Bellatrix’s shirt, which was also tossed somewhere. Nails traced over her sides, breasts, kisses and soft marks littering her collarbone and neck. She nearly lost herself in the bliss before she felt those nails trace her inner thigh, making her take in a sharp breath and tense up once more.

Bellatrix leaned up to look at her face as she traced nearer and nearer, watching her eyebrows scrunch up and her lips tighten, breaths coming sharp out of her nose. A gasp, when her fingertip traced the seam of her underwear, and a full body shudder when Bellatrix pressed up the whole middle, her index feeling her arousal through her underwear.

“You’re so wet,” she hummed in Hermione’s ear, her voice lower and more husky than usual. Her nails dug into Bellatrix’s shoulder and she whimpered through her breathing. Bellatrix pressed over her underwear once more, brushing over her clit.

“O-oh fuck...” Hermione swore, nearly shuddering from the stimulation. Bellatrix was surprised at the curse, but didn’t dwell on it. Eventually her underwear faced the same fate as the other clothes.

Bellatrix traced her fingers along her thighs again, her other hand lazily tracing her side. She dipped closer, and Hermione pulled her closer to her. She teased her index slowly in the same way she had done before, and nearly melted, not prepared for how wet she really was. Hermione let out a long shuddery moan.

“Bella...” she whined, barely above an airy whisper, and Bellatrix kissed her temple.The pad of her finger ground into her clit, and her nail scraped over it perfectly. Hermione nearly let out a strangled sob, her legs spreading more than they already were.

“Say it again,” Bellatrix whispered, her finger nearly pushing inside of her without trouble. Hermione made an impatient noise, and when Bellatrix gave in and entered her, the meat if her palm grinding down into her clit, Hermione nearly saw stars.

“Hnng, Bella...” she drawled out, her eyes fluttering closed. Bellatrix hummed, which sounded more like a growl, and slowly started to move, every thrust of her hand grinding into her clit.

“Oh god, please-“ she whined.

“Please what?”

“G-god...go faster...Bella...please...”

Bellatrix’s hand was nearly soaked, which she didn’t care about. A second finger slid in easily, and as she curled them inside of her, Hermione continued to moan louder and higher.

“Good girl,” Bellatrix murmured, making Hermione’s hot blood nearly scalding. She pumped her hand faster, and felt her walls start to tighten.

“B...Bella- I’m...” Hermione whimpered, her nails nearly drawing blood on Bellatrix’s bare shoulders.

“Shhh...Come for me, Hermione.”

The tightening in her stomach released, and she tried to bite back her choked cry. Her whole body tightened, then slackened in a heap. Sweat was on her temples, and she looked like she was going to fall asleep. Bellatrix removed her fingers and found her own shirt still on the bed, wiping her hands on it. As if Hermione would say anything against it right now.

Bellatrix grabbed a blanket and laid it over them, as she pulled the dozing brunette to her chest and kissed her forehead. She was’t quite sure why she did that either. Hermione wrapped an arm around her and snuggled close, her breathing evening out to a slower pace. She had fallen asleep. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Bellatrix pet her hair absentmindedly, and she only had a couple thoughts on her mind.

She did not plan for any of this.

Hermione was really cuddly when she slept.

And god. She was so horny she could die.

**Author's Note:**

> ha jk there were feelings


End file.
